


It went like this...

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis





	It went like this...

Ravage caused this?... perhaps it would be best if we start from the beginning.

Uhhhm, k, sure. You meanin’ the start of the mission Prowler, or the start of us being chased?

I would presume he means start from the point we entered the Nemesis, Commander.

That would be a logical place to start Mirage, if you would Jazz.

Right. K then. Well, we made it onto the Nemesis through that hatch in sector D4 that ‘Raj scouted out a couple a human months ago. You’d think the ‘cons would do a bit more maintenance, I mean; it’s a wonder that the entire ship ain’t underwater by now.

The mission Jazz, if you would.

Sorry, but you should have seen some of the cracks in the walls Prowler, Red would’a gone into meltdown if that were our ship. Ok, ok, the mission, I’m getting’ to it, hold yer horses. Erm. Earth phrase Prowl, delete it before you lock up. Right. Well. We got in and made our way up ta the command centre; I took the vents an ‘Raj wandered in all invisible like.

And that was when Ravage found you?

Ah. No. That was a bit later. No, first we waited for the shift change before we used that stuff that Jack made. Worked like a treat it did as the mechs were all out like a light. I hacked into the mainframe while ‘Raj  
Made sure our sleepin’ friends all stayed like that. Anyway, havin’ what we came for we started back towards the exit.

And were discovered?

Nope. We came across the slaggin’ structies weldin’ up the hatch we came in. Accordin’ to Scrapper’s moaning it just showed up on the scans.

Obviously Sir, our entrance caused the hatch to lose what little structural integrity it may have once had and began to leak.

That’s what I said ‘Raj. So, yeah, we needed a new way off the ship that wouldn’t draw too much attention.

You failed.

Well, yeah, thanks fer that reminder Prowler, but that ain’t really our fault. Megsy found his bridge crew all still sleepin’ on the job an ordered a full search of the ship.

I see, so you were found during this search?

Oh quit yer snickerin’ ‘Raj, just cos you can go slaggin’ invisible. And yeah, I got caught on the search. Well, I got spotted by the search teams, I didn’t get caught. Instead I ran round the Nemesis a few times, using all the vents and stuff that I’ve mapped out while ‘Raj went and hacked the controls to open us a hatchway out of the place. Anyway, we finally got a way out and I was on approach right when Onslaught and his gestalt turned up to check the corridor.

They saw you.

Saw me? Pit, I ran right into em. Them round one corner, me round the other. Anyway, I took care of them and we hopped out the hatch and started back to the Ark.

What the Commander is not saying is that he used the spare canister of gas that Wheeljack gave us but forgot to lock down his intake vents and knocked himself out as well.

Thanks ‘Raj, nice ta know I can count on you ta keep my secrets.

Your welcome Sir.

Anyway. As I was saying before the interruption. We made it off the Nemesis but had to take the long route back.

You mean Mirage carried your offline chassis across the ocean floor.

No, I woke up.

Yes Sir, for most of the way.

You are going to get the worst patrols I can find ‘Raj, you traitor. Anyway. I woke up. And that’s when we realised that Ravage had followed us. Traitorous glitch here went invisible again and left me alone, finally lost the fraggin’ cat in a load of kelp when I neared the coast, since he couldn’t follow my scent trail underwater.

And that led to your current predicament?

Yes Prowler, that is why I have seaweed stuck up my exhaust pipe.


End file.
